Dearest! Sweet Angel Cakes?
by rueri-chan
Summary: She knew that she shouldn’t have walked home; she was now deeply regretting not taking Jan Di’s offer for a ride. Ga Eul Yi Jung
1. First Meetings

Standard disclaimer applies.

Theme- Manga spin off.

Music- Zen me ban- S.H.E (opening theme for Hana Kimi Taiwan.)

Note-Read and review please. Enjoy. :]

"Ahhhh" Her scream was muffled by the obvious presence of a hand over her mouth. She knew that she shouldn't have walked home; she was now deeply regretting not taking Jan Di's offer for a ride.

She was now stuck in a dark minuscule gap between the porridge shop, and a clothes store, being held in a head lock against someone wearing an oddly cold leather jacket.

She tried to twist her head in a weird angle, to catch a glimpse of her captor, but failed miserably when she felt her neck getting strained.

The vise grip on her head was relieved a little when a hoarse male voice whispered in her ear, "I'm going to let you go now, but if you scream you'll surely attract the attention of the people who were chasing after me."

That's when the grip over her delicate head loosened a bit. She turned to run, but stopped midway when she heard a thud, and turned to find the man on his knees, crouching and coughing coarsely.

"Hey, are you okay sir?" The young lady asked finally, but she got no response he just kept on coughing. "Hey…." She abruptly stopped talking as the man tilted his head up to look at her, that's when she noticed not only that he was absolutely gorgeous, but he was acutely wounded. She wondered how he could stay conscious for so long.

It looked like he had quite a few stab wounds, due to the obvious blood that soaked his white button down, but it may also be gun shots. Ga Eul couldn't believe herself; she was going to actually help this guy.

"Hey, mister…are you okay? I mean, I can call and ask for someone to take you to the hospital...umm excuse me..?!" She was obviously starting to panic, the expression of her face was full of concern, this man needed to get his wounds treated.

"..No.." the voice was low and barely audible, but she caught. "No…What sir?" She was a tad confused, her eyebrows twisted in despair.

"Not…the hospital.." He was holding his ribs with one arm, the other was trying to push him off the aged concrete. Once on his feet he tried to reach the ledge of a nearby dumpster for leverage, but stumbled a bit. Ga Eul looked hopelessly at the injured man, but thought it couldn't hurt to help him, even though he did sort of hold her hostage.

"Here let me help you." Her voice was caring, and soft something that he has never heard before. She reached her arm under his, so she supported his upper body. "I'll take you to my apartment it's only a few shops down, I'll be able to help you there." His gave an indescribable nod, and she helped him stumble down the side walk.

'Please let know one see me walking a blood soaked man to my house, I won't know how to explain this to my parents if they hear about this…' she just hoped that luck was on her side for at least one day in her life.

Luckily, for once the streets of downtown Korea where empty and stark, save for some cars driving. The drivers hardly noticed though, for one thing they were speeding, and the man was covered mostly by her. To a speeding car they looked like a couple walking down the dark side walk, with the man's arm around her shoulders.

How wrong were they…because it was far from being loving and dandy.

He leaned against the pale off-white wall, still holding his ribs, while she fumbled with her keys to open the apartment door. To tell the truth, he thought it was a wonder how no one noticed a bleeding man going to a young woman's apartment, but then again no one was usually up at 3am.

Ga Eul took a deep breath, as she pushed the door open. She helped lead him to her bed sitting right at the end of the room. Her apartment was far from luxurious. It was a one room studio apartment with a single door leading to the bathroom, a tiny kitchen in corner, a couch, a small television, and a wood table and chair set that had a few books on it.

She helped him sit on the side of her bed, making sure that he was put down gently. "Wait here I'll go get the first aid kit" He saw her stride away from him and into what he assumed was the bathroom. A few seconds later she came back with a plastic case with a red cross on it.

"I'll need to see your wounds, so yeah…" She motioned to his blood soaked shirt. His nimble fingers shakily undid whatever buttons he had left, and she was rewarded the sight of his pale muscular chest along with the deep gashes from a knife.

She reached into the kit and grabbed a few small bottles of antiseptic and gauze bandages. He gave her a skeptical look since her hands were a bit shaky. She saw the look he was giving her, she placed the items on the comforter and closed the kit.

"Don't worry I've taken a few first aid class, so don't look so scared, it's not like I'm going to make you look even worse than you already do." Her voice was strong and confident, "Now lets see.." She was mumbling to her self.

She grabbed a few cotton swabs and put some antiseptic on them, "Okay, this is going to sting." She pressed the cotton down on his wounds gently, he winced a bit and his expression was sour. She lifted the cotton, and proceeded to cleanse the other gashes.

He watched her, her face was full of concentration he could tell her actions were pure. She then grabbed ointment from the case, and placed a liberal amount on each gash. He noticed how she wrapped his chest carefully and cautiously with the soft gauze, being extra careful on the long slash across his back that went from the back of his neck to the side of his ribs.

She doubled layered the gauze and finished with a neat knot on the top of his shoulder.

"There all done!" She smiled at her handy work, but was caught in a surprisingly warm embrace by the mysterious man. Her arms were oddly up as he grasped her a little tighter, but she didn't think off that much. He released her and gave her a light kiss on her lips. His lips left hers quickly and the warmth of his lips on hers was lost.

He looked up to her, with a dear expression. "Kamsahamnida." He said before turning her back toward her and lying down.

She sat frozen. She looked to his lying form then straight forward, looking back and forth between the two. Her hands automatically went to her lips.

'Oh my he did not just….

…do that…' her mind was reeling.

She made a silent shriek of anger. Sure he was gorgeous and all, but this jerk just took her first kiss!

She bravely leaned over the side off the bed to his form, and poked his back, avoiding the bandaged areas.

"Hey..You get up." No response.

"I don't, don't even your name and you do that….!" She was blabbing incoherently. She kept on poking him, and mumbling. She gave up, once she was rewarded his steady breathing and soft snores.

Unknown to her they weren't real sleeping notions.

She gave up and turned her back on him lying on the bed. She was drained and was because of that mystery man.

She didn't even bother to go around and look at his face to try and see if he was really a sleep, but if she did….

She would have seen the mischievous smile that grazed his lips.

He was messing with her. She was different than the usual girl, she cared too much.

He grinned a bit as he snuggled against the cozy pillow.

Well they didn't call him the infamous Casanova for nothing…..and he was surely enjoying his time with this lady. It was different.


	2. Watch your Step! Lady Dear

Standard Disclaimer applies.

IMPORTANT NOTE….

So I have a part of this chapter missing it's on my other computer which is shut down at the moment, so bear with me. On the positive side I have taken the time to write this chapter down, it's a bit more humorous and strays a bit from the more serious written prologue.

I will add the missing part in tomorrow ASAP it's already 12 A.M here… Also the missing part is right at the beginning so if you just want to wait a few more hours to read this do so. But I'm really grateful to all the reviews, alerts, and so on.

Theme-tripping, studs

Music- Candle (Sick and Tired) by The White Affair.

Another note- Enjoy and don't forget to review! &&I if you do I'll promise to write a new chapter. ;)

* * *

A roll of sweat went down Ga Eul face.

How could it be this hot so soon she thought? Pulling off the tangled white sheets with great difficulty, a large frown set upon her lips as she stopped trying with great despair. It was only a little after 9 A.M in the morning, and the humidity was unbearable.

She rolled on her side to see if the man was there. He wasn't.

A frown set on her frail lips.

No surprise there.

She sighed; of course he would have left. He looked like an important man that wouldn't have the time to spend on a lowly waitress at a porridge shop.

Well, girls could still dream. Cause he certainly was a prince in the night.

Perfectly handsome.

Statuesque appeal.

Although technically she was the one who saved him, but he was still the prince.

She got up and lifted the comforter that clung to her moist body. It was like a second layer of skin in this heat. She drearily walked to her small bathroom, and stepped in her shower. The tiles were freezing as they made contact with her skin; the water was even more cold. But it all felt good on this hot day.

She stepped into the shower head's spray and let the cool droplets of water descend on her form.

It was refreshing.

So darn refreshing.

She hoped that maybe it would help wake up from her dream.

Make her think that last night was all make believe.

And the dear Prince was a figment of imagination.

But sadly as she stepped out to reach for her towel she saw the blood soaked gauze in the small trash container.

Oh, dear.

It wasn't a dream then.

The ringing of the phone snapped her back to reality.

She wrapped the towel around her and quickly set out to grab her cell.

By the time she got there the ringing had stopped.

_One new voicemail. Jan Di. _

Her delicate wrist held the phone to her ear,

"Ga Eul! You're still asleep?! It's almost noon, missy…well anyways, I hoped you didn't forget about lunch today…remember? 12 noon at the porridge shop. See you at lunch! Bye."

A curse fell from her lips, she did forget about lunch this afternoon, with all that happened could you blame her?

10:36 A.M was in large green pixel numbers on her clock.

Did she really spend an hour in the bathroom?

* * *

Another hour had passed before she left her apartment. Speeding down the steps of her apartment building she failed to notice the strange men in suits that followed her.

"Excuse me miss" She turned to look at him, it was one of the suited men.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in quite a hurry. I would love to help you…" she was abruptly cut off, and then she noticed there was more than one.

Another one these strange people called out to her, "It will only take a second. Are you Miss Chu Ga Eul?"

"Who's asking?" Suspicion laced her voice. She heard mumbles between men…

_..of course that's her..._

…_There is no mistaking it…_

…_She looks exactly like the boss said…_

"If that's all I'll be heading on my way." She turned away from them, and made a run for it. Let's just say she ran on impulse.

A Flight or fight response.

And she wasn't one for the fight.

Heavy footsteps trotted fast behind her.

…_Don't let her get away…_

_..the boss is going to kill us…_

…_what are you doing put that gun away…_

…_we're not supposed to harm her remember?_

She ran.

Ran for her dear life.

Ran like there was a wild rapist after her. Because you never know.

Who knew one block was this long; did she really walk this distance everyday?

That when she looked at her surroundings.

They were unfamiliar. Vague. Scary. Frightening.

She must have turned the wrong directing when running. How stupid was she?

And she was alone in an unknown place and she swore that she didn't see the ditch in the ground.

Because she fell, and fell hard.

She heard the sick cracking of her nose on the asphalt.

One thing she knew for certain was that her nose was broken and bleeding. And one of the guys that were chasing her threw her over his shoulder and stuffed her into this luxury limousine.

Then it was blurry from then on, because when your confused, dehydrated, bleeding, and wondering how your going to meet up with your best friend, unfortunately you blank out.

The last thing she saw was a dozen men in perfectly tailored suits staring at her.

* * *

The next time she woke up the first thing that caught her mind was, crap Jan Di is going to kill me.

It wasn't where am I or How am I going to get out of here.

It was her thinking of her best friend. Because that's what friends do they put them before themselves. Although it wasn't the best time for that rule.

Despair filled her face, eyebrows strewn in a confused manner. How the heck was she going to get out of this mess, it was all that gorgeous guy's fault wasn't it?

And her Good Samaritan ways.

She knew she should have left that guy to rot, she should have just ran, scream and ran. Or better yet she should have just accepted Jan Di's offer for a ride home.

Who knew all things depended on a silly matter as this. Next when someone offers her a ride she'll be sure to take it.

She was so caught up with her own thoughts that she once again failed to notice that the Casanova himself walk in.

He was so amused as to how she responded to her current predicament. Her face all distorted in confusion, the way she wailed out nonsense like "Oh, that stupid guy!! Only if I had never met him…Oh, Jan Di why me…" She was so silly; he couldn't help but murmur a laugh.

She blamed him, yet herself as well.

If only she was better at identifying her surrounds. Then maybe she wouldn't have met this guy in the first place.

She would have never got lost in her own city.

She would have noticed the ditch and never would have tripped and inevitably broke her nose.

Or rather she would have known to take Jan Di's offer and not walk home in the dead night.

Oh, how many things she regrets.

Then she finally noticed the presence in the room. A murmur gave it away.

Her eyes meet his; she kept a fierce glare, while his eyes sparkled with new found enjoyment.

"Oh, it looks like the pleasant nurse awoke from her slumber." He couldn't help but stifle a laugh, "Oh my, what has happened to your nose." A grin well displayed itself. Sarcasm reeking in his tone.

Her arms went automatically to her face, she knew she had broken it, but failed to notice the nose splint that held her nose back together.

Yes, she failed to notice the huge plastic, metal, padded thing that added extra weight to her face.

She shrieked, "This is all your fault you know, don't you dare make fun of me now!" She was poking him with her index finger with each word she wailed.

"Hey, just because you tripped and broke your nose, which is your fault if I might say so myself. What makes you think that poking me will ease your suffering?" He had a good point, it wasn't his fault she failed to notice the ditch…

She was unpleasantly annoyed at his childish antics to piss her off. "How could you even say that? Wasn't your men that chased after me? Wasn't your men who made run, and fall?" She was close to his face by now her warm breath was eminent on his chin.

He leaned in and placed a chastise kiss on her chapped lips.

Her eyes widen creditably.

Great she had just let some stranger steal another kiss from her.

One she still doesn't know the name to.

Her teeth gritted, he couldn't help but laugh a little more, "You know what? I'm leaving. I don't even know you and you kiss me twice I might add. Break my nose, and I don't even get a thank-you for yesterday. And how will I explain this thing on my face to my friend?!" Maybe he had pushed her a little too hard, but he has grown quite fond of her.

"Oh, that's right. Why did you think I summoned you here today? I was about to thank-you for yesterday, but I believe I had already?" her brows furrowed in confusion.

"_Kamsahamnida."_

"So for bothering my time I want proper payment..." He had a smirk on his face; this girl was just too much fun.

Uh-oh, now she was faced with a greater dilemma than explaining to Jan Di about noon brunch.


	3. Warm Feelings, but i'm not Falling

Theme-Asian Dramas and decopocky.

Music- Lady Gaga Album

Note- I wouldn't be surprised if you guys hate me…this is epically late. Enjoy!

I don't proofread well. If catch mistakes please tell me!

Aim- marionettista

* * *

A sigh passed through her lips again. That would make it sigh number a thousand, although she stopped counting after the first ten.

Here she was sitting on the concrete floor of some weird (but extremely sexy) guy's basement, and not to mention her nose hurt like hell. She turned her head to glare at him, he gave a cheeky smile back with a wink.

_I can't believe this! He is so…so…URG!!!!_

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, why was he staring at her like that?

"What are you looking at?!" she screamed, crossing her arms across her chest.

He stifled a laugh, "Well, since your such an idiot, I was staring at the bulky piece of plastic holding your nose together." He lifted a finger to graze the plastic device as her eyes stared at him.

"What are you doing…..", she backed away from his hand hesitantly, until her back hit a cold wall. His hand grew nearer and nearer, soon he was inches away from her. His finger touched the plastic on her nose gently, she moved her arm to push his hand away, but then he promptly pushes his hand hard against the plastic.

Ga Eul let out a shriek of pain, "What the hell was that for?!" she said as she clutched her nose in her hand.

He let out a chuckle, and turned away from her.

"Don't walk away from me! You're such a jerk!", she yelled, he suddenly stopped walking. She then gulped with fear.

"Ten O'clock tomorrow at the park. Don't be late, or else I'll send my men after you again. Even though I would like to see what bone you'll break next due to your idiocy, try not to fall next time because there won't always be someone to pick you up." He told her with his backed still turned, he then proceeded to leave the room.

Although his voice seemed harsh, Ga Eul could have sworn she heard a tone of concern from him. Maybe being mean and sarcastic was his façade, his little cover on the outside. He was so gentle and calm with her when she dressed his wounds, she almost wanted him to be hers.

She let go of her nose, and saw that one of his men was standing near the door. She looked at him and he nodded. She noticed the emblem on his jacket meant he was a driver, so then she nodded back. It was finally time to go home.

Once they were in the limo, the driver tossed something on the back seat. She quickly grabbed it and flipped it open.

_15 new voicemails. Jan Di. _

She pressed the ignore button.

_I can't believe this, why is he so charming, yet a jerk?_

She shook her head hoping the thoughts would disappear. She looked out the window taking in glimpses of all the happy couples on the sidewalks, and thought how much she wished that one day it would be her walking hand in hand with another.

Uneasiness filled Ga Eul, what could he possibly want her to do for him? Not to mention going out in public with this thing on her face. So, embarrassing!

_"So for bothering my time I want proper payment..."_

She shuddered, just thinking about his words made her heart thud with a new sensation. It was a new feeling, something that felt so foreign. She wasn't sure if she should welcome the new sensation, or reject it.

_What should I do?_

* * *

The buzzer of her alarm clock woke her from her dreamless slumber.

_Well, today is the day. Isn't it?_

She smiled unknowingly, somehow she was a bit glad that he asked her to come see him. She got up with joy. She had a bit of clothing montage, because she didn't know what to wear today.

It was a good thing that her nose didn't hurt as much, because she decided not wear her nose brace.

_I can believe I'm so nervous. _

Once she stepped outside her door she knew that today was going to be a good day. A good day for anything, everything, because that's the distinct feeling that fills your body when your with the one who occupies your mind.

All you see is them. In the sky, the air, the everywhere, all you see and feel is their warmth guiding you through each day.

No matter what she tried to think of Ga Eul couldn't wipe the smile grazing her face. Was this true love, or a silly crush?

Ga Eul has never had a crush quite like this before. She never got this feeling before, this warmth, his warmth.

It embraces her like a pillow case, holding together her soft heart.

One look at her and you would smile too. She had this aura of her. This cheerful, charming glow, that just makes you want to smile.

She stopped at the park gates to admire the beauty. Parks have a natural calmness that make you want to sigh. Unless you're paranoid of being harassed by little hyper children, then it would be your worst nightmare.

She sighed, and went through; only stopping to smile at the cute dogs that walked passed her.

She was giddy with happiness, but also fears.

Fears of letting someone into that personal bubble, and having it get popped.

She stopped to sit on the antique wooden bench. She wondered where that cute boy was.

Yes, she admits he is cute.

Well, he is rather good-looking, at least that what she tries to convince herself.

Because she knows he is more than simply good-looking, he's damn gorgeous.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she answered it without looking who it was.

And boy, was she surprised…

"GA EUL! Where did you go yesterday? Huh?! I'm not hanging up until you answer me!"

_Great…._

"So, that doesn't give you a reason to ditch me, do you know how long I waited for you? The waiter thought my boyfriend dumped me because all I ordered was water. He thought I was going to kill myself and this was my last ha-rah…"

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up you I swear! Tomorrow I'll meet you for brunch. Okay?"

"You had better meet me there! I'm not waiting alone again for hours! So tell me who'd you run into?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Well, I don't know his name…but… you see"

"Wait…HIS…name?"

_This is my chance to hang up. _

Before she could hang up, a hand grabbed her cell phone from behind her.

_What…the.._

"Hello? Ga Eul? You there?"

A masculine voice answered Jan Di.

"The name's Yi Jung, since you're so curious." With a smirk he hung up.

"Well my dear, let's get going. I have a lot to get through today."

"You just hung up on my best friend! Jerk! How could you?" He stepped in closer, only a step away from her face.

"How could I….?" he whispered closely. Her eyes gazed to stare up at him.

She pushed him away and turned her head away from him.

"Don't be jealous that I told your friend my name first..." he was smirking his devious smirk.

"That's not it! You're just, just, confusing!" she placed a hand to her head.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better.." before he could finish, she interrupted him.

What he said next was a little weird.

He looked at her with a longing expression and started, "I think I love you."

* * *

_What? What did he just say._

_I felt my heart flutter, it's thudding echoed in my ears._

_He, he, loves me?_

_I looked into his eyes trying to decipher and emotion that could explain this sudden outburst._

_He looked back into my eyes, I think he was trying to predict my next words._

_If only he knew I didn't have to say, or rather they wouldn't come out._

"I…" my words were stuck in my throat.

He covered my words though, with his warm lips.

* * *

**Author's note- It is short I know. Sorry. forgive me? **


End file.
